Asunto Cristalino
by General Skullcoat
Summary: La infidelidad nunca es buena, la confianza se rompe, los corazones se destruyen y a largo plazo no vale la pena, lastimosamente ni las mejores parejas se salvan de esto, y Shining Armor, Cadence, Spike y Rarity no son la excepción. Y cuando se enteran de esta 'jugada' quizás puedan hacer algo mas que solo vengarse. Traducción del fanfic de Famous/BloodyLastWords con su permiso.
1. Bienvenidos al Show

El brillo resplandeciente se reflejó en los ojos de Rarity mientras caminaban por la deslumbrante ciudad. Los edificios, ponis, e incluso las calles reflejaban la belleza del sol en una obra maestra de arte deslumbrante que los rodeaba.

"Oh Spike! Solo mira lo magnífico que se ve este reino, aún después de todos estos años. Es como si nadie viviera aquí! Es tan hermoso… y maravilloso. No estás de acuerdo?"

Debajo del inmenso peso de todas las pertenencias de Rarity, Spike se estaba cansando rápidamente, y la única vista que él podía disfrutar era la del estuche de maquillaje de Rarity que estaba presionada contra su cara. El nunca había tenido problemas cargando todo el equipaje de Rarity, o haciendo varios trabajitos para ella, especialmente ahora que se habían convertido en un elemento ya que Spike era mayor de edad.

La diseñadora siempre había tenido una debilidad por Spike, y con los años ella le fue cogiendo cariño.

''Bueno, Rarity, estoy seguro de que se ve increíble'' el respondió con una voz temblorosa ''Solo estoy un poco, oomph… apretado por el momento''

Los dos se hicieron su camino por la ciudad, Rarity mirando con asombro los gloriosos sitios y Spike luchando con el peso del absurdo montón de ropa y suministros de viaje. Sin embargo, eventualmente se encontraron en su destino, el Palacio de Cristal.

''Rarity, ¿Shining te dio una razón del por qué quería que vinieramos el fin de semana?'' Spike preguntó, colocando el engorroso montón de maletas en la puerta de entrada del castillo.

''Querido, él simplemente deseaba que vinieramos a disfrutar el fin de semana con él y Cadence,'' Rarity respondió ''Si me lo preguntas, nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones de todos modos''

Spike no pudo discutir con eso. Entre el apoyo a los esfuerzos de Rarity en la Boutique y el trabajo en la biblioteca, él había tenido trabajo sin parar. Además, todos sabían que él y Rarity necesitaban algo de tiempo libre. Sin mencionar que él no había visto a Shining o Cadence en algún tiempo.

Las puertas al Palacio de Cristal se abrieron de golpe y quince sirvientes de cristal trotaron escaleras abajo para recibir a los dos invitados del Imperio.

''Bienvenidos. Bienvenida, señorita Rarity, y señor Spike! Hemos esperado su llegada ansiosamente, todo el día! Esperamos que ustedes hayan tenido un agradable viaje aquí,'' dijo uno de los ponis.

''Bueno, de hecho estuvo muy bi—''

''Fantástico! Ahora bien, vamos adentro donde todo ha sido preparado para su comodidad absoluta! El Príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence estan esperandolos en la sala del trono.'' dijo el mismo pony de antes. Cuando Spike tomaba asiento él no notó que los otros sirvientes de cristal habían tomado sus maletas y habían volado escaleras arriba con ellas.

''Vaya Rarity! Parece que esta vez Shining Armor y Cadence se lucieron para hacer nuestro viaje muy especial''

''Si, seguro… por nuestro viaje...'' Ella susurró

Cuando Spike y Rarity entraron al lugar, quedaron completamente anonadados al ver cuánto ha cambiado el lugar. Algunos años de amor y paz realmente hicieron al Imperio brillar más que nunca. Eventualmente llegaron a la sala del trono. Por el camino vieron varias fotos en marcos de cristal con varios retratos de varios ponis importantes.

''Mira Rarity, es Flash Sentry! Aunque luce algo aburrido en esa pintura,'' Spike se rió de la nueva cara inexpresiva del capitán. Spike maniobró su brazo par darle un toque con el codo a Rarity, pero notó que ella no estaba a su lado

''Rarity?'' Spike llamó, volteando su cabeza en búsqueda de su novia. El caminó un poco y la encontró en por el pasillo. ''Hey! ahí estás. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Spike corrió hacia Rarity y notó que sus ojos estaban pegados en la pintura. Él vió en la pintura una hermosa Princesa Cadence y un fuerte Principe Shining Armor.

''Vaya, se ven genial juntos, ¿O no?''

Rarity mantuvo su mirada, Apenas notando la aparición de Spike. Spike no estaba muy seguro pero a su juicio ella parecía estar mirando a Cadence.

''Si, se ven perfectos,'' Ella respondió claramente.

Spike volteó en la dirección de Rarity y gentilmente colocó su garra en su hombro. ''Estas bien, Rares?

''Si estoy de maravilla! En fin, vamos a ver a nuestros anfitriones ahora, ¿Si?'' Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella trotó a la sala del trono, dejando a Spike a su paso. Él levantó una ceja por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

Mientras los dos caminaban por los corredores, la sonrisa de Rarity se ampliaba y su paso se aceleraba. Cuando pasaron las masivas puertas dobles hacia la sala del trono, fueron golpeados por el sonido de un fuerte trompeteo. El sonido de las trompetas hizo eco por la sala, atrayendo la atención del Príncipe y la Princesa hacia sus invitados.

''El Imperio de Cristal le da la bienvenida a Rarity y Spike!'' anunció el capitán de la guardia, Flash Sentry. Cadence y Shining Armor se levantaron de sus tronos y trotaron escaleras abajo.

''Estoy tan feliz de que pudieran venir'' Cadence dijo, mirando a sus huéspedes.

''Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo'' Rarity respondió, haciendo una reverencia gentil hacia la pareja real.

''¿Y tu, Spike? ¿Como has estado estos días?'' Shining dijo sonriendole a Spike

''He estado genial! Los dos hemos estado muy ocupados, así que es agradable tener un tiempo para nosotros.'' Spike le sonrió a su hermosa novia.

''Oh si. Ha sido maravilloso de su parte que nos invitaran'' Rarity dijo. ''No había manera posible para negarles algo como esto.''

Cadence les dio una dulce sonrisa. ''Bueno, estamos muy emocionados de tenerlos''

Shining volteó su mirada hacia Spike y Rarity con una sonrisa. ''En fin, ustedes dos deben estar cansados por su viaje. Nuestro personal se ha tomado la libertad de llevar sus cosas a su habitación'' Shining situó su atención hacia un asistente cercano. ''¿Podrías mostrarle a nuestros huéspedes su habitación''

''Si, señor!'' El pony respondió.

''Descansen, los dos,'' Cadence dijo en la distancia mientras se retiraba. ''La cena estará servida en el comedor principal a las siete en punto, si se nos quieren unir''

''Estaremos ahí'' Spike dijo, sonriendo en respuesta.

Con las maletas de la joven pareja desempacadas, y sus estómagos vacíos, decidieron dirigirse al comedor principal un poco antes.

''Me pregunto que tipo de comida tendrán esta noche! Tu que crees Rarity?'' Spike le preguntó a su novia.

''Oh, no estoy muy preocupada por la comida...'' Ella dijo, mientras ajustaba su collar de zafiro mágicamente.

''Si, son ricos así que imagino que sera lo mejor de lo mejor,'' Spike dijo con un guiño.

Rarity apenas asintió con su cabeza y fijó su mirada hacia la distancia. ''Hmm, si''

Spike dio una mirada de curiosidad. ''¿Estas bien, amor?''

''¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?'' Rarity preguntó, rompiendo su atención.

''Bueno, has estado algo… dispersa hoy''

''No te preocupes cariño, sólo estoy cansada. Fue un largo viaje'' Rarity se agachó y acarició las mejillas de Spike. ''No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Spikey''

''Bueno, si tu lo dices. Aunque no puedes culparme por preocuparme por mi chica'' Spike le dió un abrazo, y continuaron su camino hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegaron, la mesa prístina ya estaba servida con una deliciosa cena, vasos a medio llenar de vino, y un un pastel para chuparse los dedos de postre. Shining Armor y Cadence ya estaban sentados, Shining sentado en el borde de la mesa con Cadence a su derecha.

''Ahí están,'' Shining dijo, señalandolos. ''Vengan, siéntense''

Rarity inmediatamente tomó un asiento adyacente de Cadence, en el lado izquierdo de novia.

''Spike, de hecho tenemos un puesto reservado al otro lado de la mesa por Cadence'' Shining señaló el plato de comida situado al lado de la Princesa.

''Si, no todos los días recibes una visita de uno de mis más viejos amigos'' Cadence dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

''Umm, esta bien'' Spike asintió y se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, tomando asiento.

Su cena consistía de una pequeña ensalada para empezar, un plato de pasta de remolacha y pepino con una porción de agua primaveral como acompañamiento, y un brillante vino rojo con pastel como postre.

A pesar de no tener gemas, la comida estaba deliciosa. la pasta de pepino y remolacha estaba exquisita, y el pastel estaba muy rico y húmedo. Cada porción estaba prístina y deliciosa.

Después de que los cuatro terminaron su cena, discutieron sobre varios temas de conversación, por ejemplo el como estaba el negocio del Carousel Boutique, el estado del Imperio de Cristal, la mas reciente crisis causada por la búsqueda de Twilight por el conocimiento mágico, y otros temas interesantes. Sus conversaciones fueron muriendo lentamente. Luego entró al comedor un pony de cristal muy brillante y se aproximo a Shining Armor. Este pony le susurró algo muy corto a Shining Armor antes de voltear e irse tan rápido como entró.

''Bueno, Rarity, Spike, ya es hora,'' Shining anunció a sus invitados. Spike y Rarity se miraron el uno al otro, sus expresiones de confusión coincidieron.

''¿Es hora de que Shining Armor?'' Rarity le preguntó al Príncipe.

El Príncipe y la Princesa se levantaron de sus sillas y sonrieron. Mientras se dirigían al final del corredor Cadence volteó y le guiño un ojo a Spike.

''Es hora del Zafírio''

Shining Armor y Cadence guiaron a sus invitados escaleras abajo del brillante castillo. Hubo una inusual tensión en la pareja real, una que Spike había sentido toda la noche.

''Hey, Rarity… has notado algo… raro sobre Shining Armor o Cadence?'' Spike le susurro a su novia. Rarity continuó mirando hacia adelante, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia Spike y le respondió.

''¿A qué te refieres, Spike? Ellos se ven tan felices y enamorados como la primera vez que los vimos!''

El dragón miró de cerca a los ponis que los guiaban, y no vio nada ''adorable'' sobre su interacción.

De hecho, en primer lugar, no había interacción en absoluto. Shining Armor y Cadence estaban separados por unos pies de distancia y no se prestaban atención el uno al otro. Spike podía prácticamente sentir la tensión incómoda entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos había discutido o siquiera había estado en desacuerdo en ningún punto en la cena. Solo ahora parecía que se estaban tolerando la compañía de cada uno hacia este ''Zafírio''

''Rarity, es en serio. Algo pasa entre ellos… Algo malo,'' Spike insistió arrugando la cara.

''Spike, lo que sea que pase entre ellos no es de nuestra incumbencia. Creo que lo que estás sintiendo es por algo que comiste en la cena,'' Ella respondió, para consternación de Spike. Ella volteó y vio la cara de su novio. Notando su mirada distante y el profundo ceño fruncido, la hizo sentir mal.

''Mira, Spikey, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, relajarnos y pasarla bien'' Ella dijo, besando suavemente la mejilla de Spike.

Al toque de sus labios, Spike se calmó. Su estómago se revolvió un poco y sonrió. ''Muy bien, amor… Probablemente tengas razón''

Shining Armor y Cadence se aproximaron a la puerta bordada con una imagen de la Cutie Mark de Cadence, un corazón de cristal con dos ramas doradas debajo. Los dos levantaron un casco cada uno y gentilmente tocaron la puerta. Al contacto, La puerta se iluminó en un azul resplandeciente y lentamente se abrió.

''Este es el zafírio, una habitación que encontramos no mucho después de empezado nuestro reinado. Notamos que algo extraordinario pasa cada noche cuando los ponis de cristal agradecen al Imperio, o cuando todos muestran una alta cantidad de amor o emoción. Por favor, entren'' Cadence dijo con una sonrisa. Shining Armor entró primero a la habitación, seguido por su esposa. Rarity y Spike entraron después.

''Whoa...'' Spike dijo, su voz estaba llena de asombro. Rarity tenía un casco en su boca y estaba absolutamente asombrada.

''Esto es hermoso'' Ella le dijo a Shining quien sonrió a su reacción.

La habitación estaba completamente hecha de cristal. No solo diamantes y rubíes, sino todos los tipos de cristal que pudieras imaginar. Esmeralda, Zafiro, Cuarzo, Ónix, Ópalo, Topacio, toda gema existente era parte de la habitación. El estómago de Spike se retorció, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

''Se ven deliciosas...'' Él susurró para sí mismo. Cadence caminó hacia el dragón y lo tocó con su casco.

''Hey, Spike! estas gemas no son para comer. En vez de eso tienen otro asombroso propósito''

Shining Armor dio un paso adelante y explicó el asombroso fenómeno que era el zafírio. ''Cuando Cadence y yo tomamos el liderazgo del Imperio de Cristal, sabíamos que teníamos mucho que aprender sobre su historia y cultura. Al pasar del tiempo, aprendimos y honramos su cultura, pero no pudimos evitar pasar por alto que teníamos una tarea pendiente. Explorar nuestro castillo''

Cadence tomó lugar junto a su esposo y continuó la explicación. ''Mientras explorabamos el castillo un poco más a fondo, descubrimos esta habitación. Viendo como estaba abandonada en el corredor a la izquierda, tenía sentido que no la hubiéramos encontrado. Al principio estábamos confundidos al ver mi Cutie Mark en la puerta… pero al parecer el castillo reconoció nuestro amor y la puerta se abrió sola. Es como si alguna forma de magia residiera en la puerta. Ahí es cuando descubrimos esto,'' Ella giró en su eje, agitando un casco en la maravilla de la habitación.

Shining se quedó en la mitad de la habitación. El suelo debajo de ellos estaba decorado con una hermosa estrella de cristal que centelleaba y brillaba sin importar el ángulo en el que se mirase.

''Pero el diseño de la habitación no es lo que la hace tan especial. Cuando el corazón de cristal es alimentado con la magia que emana del verdadero amor, dispara una hermosa luz arcoiris al cielo. Todos los ponis que la ven sienten una sensación hermosa en el corazón casi de inmediato. El rayo de luz fluye a través de esta habitación y bueno… creo que lo tienen que ver por ustedes mismos para creerlo'' El príncipe finalizó.

Spike y Rarity llevaban sonrisas enormes y aceleraron su paso para ver lo el efecto del que estaba hablando Shining. Rarity corrió al lado de Shining Armor y lo tocó con su casco en el pecho.

''Shining! Tu nunca me mostraste esto las otras veces que había venido!'' Ella dijo con ojos grandes.

El príncipe se rió nerviosamente. ''Bueno… No pense mostrartelo! Nosotros,'' Dijo haciéndole un gesto a Cadence, ''solo supusimos que este sería el momento perfecto para mostrarlo!''

La garra de Spike recorrió los muchos cristales que componían la pared, luego miró alrededor con asombro. ''Esto es asombroso! Cuando va estar listo el corazón de cristal para disparar? Me encantaría ver como brilla esta habitación!''

''Bueno, Spike, el corazón siempre está mas minima pisca de amor nuevo debería dispararlo. Y ya lleva cargando un tiempo'' Cadence respondió

Shining Armor se dirigió a la puerta, e hizo señas a los demás de seguirlo. ''Bueno, por mas que me gustaría esperar a que el corazón dispare, ha sido un día muy largo. Tendremos que venir en la mañana. Estoy seguro que también están cansados de su viaje de todas maneras. Vayamos a dormir y empezaremos mañana''

Cadence y Rarity siguieron a Shining fuera de la puerta, pero Spike se tomó un momento para admirar la habitación una última vez. Algo inquietaba profundamente al dragón. Un mal presentimiento que parecía arder en su estómago. El estaba seguro que la comida no era la causa. Antes de que pudiera investigar la habitación un poco, Rarity lo llamó para que fueran a su habitación.

''Muy bien, ya voy!'' él respondió, caminando lentamente fuera de la habitación. La puerta chirrió al cerrarse detrás de él. Spike volteó y echó un último vistazo a un brillante rubí en un rincón de la habitación.

''La mínima pizca de amor nuevo debería dispararlo… Ha estado cargando por un tiempo,'' Su voz hizo eco por el pasillo.

''Que curioso… porque yo...'' El empezó a ha susurrar cada vez más fuerte. El sonrió y luego dijo. ''Nah! Solo es mi imaginación''

Spike se reunió con el grupo, esperando una buena noche de descanso.

''Woah!'' Spike se despertó, rodó demás un poco y se cayó de la cama, despertando de un sueño profundo.

''Oh, perfecto. Lo que necesitaba,'' Spike dijo mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el polvo. ''No te preocupes, Rares, estoy bien. Solo me caí de la cama. Es todo''

El volteó y trepó a la cama de nuevo, cuando notó que Rarity no respondía.

''¿Rarity?'' el susurró. Cuando sintió la almohada de Rarity, no había nadie ahí. Su corazón se detuvo. Rarity nunca se despertaría de su sueño. Nadie dormía más profundamente que Rarity.

''¿Rarity? ¿Oye, Rarity, donde estas?'' Spike gritó, encendiendo la lámpara de cristal en su mesa de noche y mirando en todos los lugares de la habitación en búsqueda de su novia. El pánico empezó a invadir la mente de Spike. El volteó y corrió fuera de la habitación. Culpandose a sí mismo, su mente empezó a pensar en el peor escenario en el que su novia podría estar.

''Rarity, ya voy por ti!'' el gritó mientras abría las puertas. Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la habitación, una poderosa magia agarró su cuerpo. El dragón no podía moverse ni hablar. En su mente fluyeron los pensamientos de ladrones o Changelings, estaba seguro de que lo que sea que lo agarró, iba a acabar con su vida.

''Ush, Spike! Solo soy yo'' Cadence dio un paso fuera de la oscuridad con un casco sobre su boca. Su aura azul brillo en su cuerno un momento antes de desaparecer. Spike sintió que ya no lo estaban sujetando y tomó aire.

''Cadence! ¿Que… que estas haciendo?

Cadence respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. ''Lo siento, Spike. Saliste de tu habitación gritando a los cielos, y no quería que todo el castillo se despertara. ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué gritabas?'' Cadence preguntó

Spike se quedó ahí y apuntó hacia su habitación.

''Me desperté y Rarity no estaba en cama! Me puse algo nervioso. Rarity nunca se levanta una vez que se duerme,'' él explicó. La expresión de Cadence paso de confundida, a aterrada en un segundo.

''Shining Armor tampoco está. No… no se que es lo que pasa.. pero apuesto que se donde podemos encontrarlos. Vamos,'' Ella dijo, volteando y galopando por el pasillo.

Spike corrió con ella y dijo entre jadeos. ''¿A... donde... vamos?''

Cadance mantuvo su concentración adelante, esperando unos momentos para responder.

''El Zafírio''

El mal presentimiento que Spike había tenido antes esa noche volvió a él, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. ''¿Por qué?''

''Siento una perturbación en la energía del Zafírio. Tengo un presentimiento sobre esto''

No puede ser… El pensó.

Los dos corrieron por varios corredores. Luego de algunos minutos, Spike y Cadence se acercaron al corredor del Zafírio.

''Por favor… Por favor que esté equivocada. Por favor'' Cadence susurró.

Ella volteó su cabeza en el corredor y casi rompe en llanto cuando vio la puerta del Zafírio abiertas con Shining Armor y Rarity parados en la mitad de la habitación. Ella se ocultó detrás de la pared y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Spike volteó y sonrió

''Hey mira! Ahí est—''

Cadence lo agarró y lo escondió donde ella estaba antes de que él pudiera terminar.

''¿Que estas haciendo, Cadence? '' el preguntó, ''Están en el Zafírio, hablemos con ellos!'' Cuando el terminó de hablar, La cara de Cadence cambió de sorprendida a un desastre de lágrimas.

''Cadence, que pasa?''

Lágrimas cayeron de la cara de Cadence. Ella respiró con dificultad y su voz se quebró. ''Spike… la puerta del Zafíro no se puede abrir como una puerta cualquiera...'' ella dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas. ''Solo la pueden abrir dos ponis… que están...''

El castillo tembló levemente.

''¿Qué fue eso?'' Spike preguntó.

Cadence sacudió su cabeza, ignorando completamente las palabras de Spike '' No puede ser. Tengo que acercarme a ver si es verdad''

Ella se puso de pie, sacando la cabeza en la esquina y acercándose a la habitación, Seguida por Spike, susurrando lo más bajo posible, mientras que se escurrían por el corredor.

''¿Que estamos haciendo?''

Cadence siguió ignorándolo. Los dos finalmente llegaron a la habitación, ocultandose detras de la puerta abierta, ahora al alcance del oído de los dos unicornios blancos.

''Esto de verdad es absolutamente deslumbrante, Shining'' Rarity dijo.

''No tan deslumbrante como tú,'' El respondió

Cadence prácticamente pudo sentir como se rompía su corazón. La mandíbula de spike se cayó y todas sus funciones cerebrales se detuvieron por completo.

''Rarity… tu querias ver la habitación encendida, no?'' Shining le preguntó, acercándose un poco a Rarity.

''Si...'' Ella respondió suavemente, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Con cada paso que tomaban el castillo se sacudía un poco.

''Entonces bésame'' Shining dijo, agachando su cabeza un poco hacia ella . Rarity levantó su cabeza y ambos labios hicieron contacto.

El castillo se sacudió violentamente por un momento, y las paredes empezaron a vibrar. Cada cristal en la habitación intensificó su color. Una explosión de luz brilló hasta de las estrella en la que se estaban besando los dos ponis, iluminandolos directamente. Como fluía sobre ellos, los dos se convirtieron en cristal, pelaje y crin brillando, cambiando su color de blanco a arcoiris. Con una sacudida fuerte, la luz se disparó hacia el techo, disparando la luz arcoiris al cielo nocturno. Mientras esto pasaba los dos unicornios nunca rompieron contacto.

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Spike.

La cara de Cadence pasó a ser una expresión oscura nacida de la ira y el odio puro. ''La voy a destruir!''


	2. Victima del Virtuoso

''Oh, ella va a pagar!'' Cadence susurro agudamente. Su cuerno cargo energía. Su carga se apagó por el sonido del corazón de cristal disparando a través del Zafírio. Incluso entonces su esposo y Rarity continuaron el beso, inconscientes de sus parejas paradas justo afuera de la habitación.

Spike se limpió las lágrimas y volteó hacia Cadence. Su expresión pasó de triste a aterrorizado al ver a la alicornio furiosa. El se quedo justo en frente de su cuerno agachado y rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' El preguntó suavemente.

''Quitate de mi camino, Spike, Voy a poner un generoso buen hoyo en su cara!''

Spike agarró firmemente su cuerno, lo haló hacia arriba, acercando su cabeza y la de ella.

''No, no lo harás''

La garra de Spike empezó a calentarse. El constante hormigueo forzó a Cadence a bajar su ofensiva. Ella sabía que si disparaba ahora, volaría la garra de Spike.

El dragón miró hacia donde estaba su novia, y se sintió tan traicionado.

¿Como me pudo hacer esto?

Shining Armor no despegaba sus labios de los de Rarity, ellos se movieron lentamente al lado derecho de la habitación, fuera de la vista de Spike.

''Spike dejame ir! No puedo simplemente dejar que esa destruye-hogares bese a mi esposo en mi casa sin más!''

''¿Ah sí? Imagina como me siento yo!'' Spike respondió, liberando a Cadence. El volteó y cerró la puerta suavemente. ''Pero no puedo ir ahí y simplemente incendiar a Shining Armor''

''Yo puedo'' Cadence replicó.

Spike se quedó quieto por un momento. La tragedia finalmente empezó a golpearlo.

Rarity… Ella me está engañando. Yo no… No puedo.

Sus pensamientos fluyeron.

Cadence volteó lentamente y caminó junto a Spike. Murmurando ininteligiblemente a ella misma. Los recuerdos de Spike empezaron a fluir. El recordó cuando él y Rarity se conocieron por primera vez… Tiempo atrás cuando Twilight llegó por primera vez a Ponyville. Trabajó tan duro, por tantos años para ganarse su cariño, y cuando finalmente lo logró fue el día más felíz de su vida.

Pero ahora, parecía que todo fue en vano. El podía sentir su corazón roto caer en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en eso. Y si las lágrimas cayendo de la cara de Cadence eran una inclinación, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Spike puso a un lado su tristeza un momento y gentilmente inclinó la cabeza de Cadence para mirarla a los ojos. ''Mira, necesitamos alejarnos del problema por ahora. Ven, vayamos a mi habitación y tranquilicemonos un poco y así poder hablar de esto''

Los ojos de la yegua rosada cambiaron de Spike al Zafírio varias veces por un momento, antes de que ella asintiera silenciosamente y siguiera a Spike lejos de la desgarradora escena.

Los dos lentamente caminaron de vuelta a la habitación de huéspedes donde Spike se alojaba y cerraron la puerta con seguro. Cadence se estrelló contra la cama y enterró su cabeza en las almohadas.

* * *

><p>''¿Que voy a hacer? N- No puedo creer que Shining hiciera esto!'' Cadence gritó, solo para que su voz fue apagada por las almohadas y el colchón.<p>

''Mira, se que esto está mal,'' Spike dijo, tomando asiento en la cama. ''Pero tenemos que pensar esto racionalmente. Si actuamos sin pensar, solo va a terminar siendo peor para todos''

''Lo se! Yo solo… Es como… No puedo… Ugh!'' Cadence lanzó sus cascos al aire con desesperación fluyendo por sus venas. ''No podemos simplemente dejar esto así! No puedo dejar no puedo dejar que ella se salga con la suya así de fácil!''

''Hey, como estas tan segura que esto fue culpa de Rarity'' Spike pregunto, ofendido.

''Bueno, no se, pero… tengo que culpar a alguien, o no?'' Cadence dejo salir un profundo suspiro, y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. ''No se que hacer! No puedo soportar esto''

Spike se acercó a ella y suavemente limpió sus lágrimas. ''Mira, Te entiendo. La verdad no he procesado la situación todavía. Pero qué tal si hacemos esto. Nos vamos a dormir de nuevo en nuestras habitaciones, y hablamos de la situación en la mañana después de descansar un poco. Podremos pensar todo esto en un mejor estado, y con suerte podremos idear un plan. ¿Te parece?''

Cadence inclinó su cabeza para ver a Spike, luego dejó caer su cabeza en derrota. ''Esta bien. Pero si te levantas para ver que tu novia se ha convertido en el nuevo tapete den del castillo, no te sorprendas.''

''Anotado'' El respondió con un corto asentimiento.

''Bueno, buenas noches, Spike. Y… Lo siento. Se que esto también es difícil para ti.'' Cadence envolvió a Spike en un abrazo, antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

''Ugh...'' Spike colapsó en la cama, mientras pensamientos sobre rarity fluían por su mente. ''¿Que estas haciendo Rares?''

* * *

><p>El sol se asomó a través del hoyo más molesto en las cortinas, directamente a las pestañas de Spike. Con un montón de gruñidos molestos, Spike se movió para evadir los rayos dañinos de Celestia. Tan pronto como el dragón encontró un lugar cómodo fuera del alcance de los rayos, hubo un incesable llamado a su puerta.<p>

''Disculpe, maestro Spike, pero va ha llegar tarde para el desayuno'' dijo la voz del joven sirviente a través de la puerta. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo antes de que el llamado siguiera.

Spike gruñó otra vez, y miró a la puerta con odio puro. Tenía la idea de quemar la puerta con una bola de fuego, pero optó por no hacerlo y le respondió al sirviente.

''Esta bien! Dile… a Shining y a Cadence que bajaré en un momento''

Spike se congeló, y silenciosamente le pidió a Celestia y Luna que Rarity estuviera en cama con el. El revisó con su garra el otro lado de la cama y no sintió nada. Su corazón lo sintió más pesado en su pecho, dejando los eventos de la noche anterior reproducirse por un milisegundo.

''¿Rarity… que hice mal?''

Sus ojos se fijaron en un marco en la mesa. La foto que sostenía el marco era una de las favoritas de Spike. El había estado enfermo ese año, y estuvo varios días en el hospital. Twilight había entrado a la habitación de Spike y había encontrado a Rarity, con el cabello hecho un desastre, acostada en el borde de la cama. Pasó toda la noche con su amante, leyéndole libros, sosteniendo su garra, y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

''¿Que tal ahora, Rarity? ¿Está todo bien ahora?''

Spike ni se molestó en ponerse algo decente, o arreglarse las espinas de la cabeza. El apenas tenía el coraje de bajar. El estaba muy cerca de simplemente empacar e irse de vuelta a casa. Lo único que evitaba que hiciera eso último era Cadence. Ella estaba pasando por la misma situación que él y lo necesitaba.

Mientras el se aproximaba a las puertas a el salón comedor, dos ponis de cristal hicieron reverencia, y le dieron la bienvenida. Los dos agarraron las manijas y abrieron las dos gigantescas puertas,

Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el ambiente del salón, ajustándose con el. La mesa estaba servida con platos, cucharas, vasos vacíos, y jarras de jugo en el centro.

Se veía bien, pero claro, ahí estaban: Shining Armor y Rarity, sentados juntos, con sus risas haciendo eco por el salón.

Oh, adorable…

Su cara cambió a una expresión de odio puro que podría mandar a Chrysalis a buscar cobertura, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su puesto designado por Rarity. Con cada paso que él tomaba,él murmuró algunas palabras selectas que decían sus verdaderos pensamientos de la situación.

Tomando asiento en la mesa, el volteó su atención al bowl vacío en frente de el. Antes de que él pudiera levantar una garra para cuestionar la falta de comida, un sirviente estaba a su lado, sirviendo cereal y leche en el tazón.

''Aquí tiene señor. Un tazón de explosión de cocoa con 1% de leche''

''Oh, Gracias'' Spike respondió.

Rarity volteó en su asiento y envolvió a Spike en un fuerte abrazo. ''Querido, que bueno verte! ¿Como dormiste?''

Spike volteó su cabeza para no ver a la unicornio blanco. ''Meh''

''Umm, bueno. Perdón por no esperarte para venir a desayunar. Estaba simplemente famélica!'' Rarity subió sus cascos arriba dramáticamente, solo para ver como Spike movía su cereal por el tazón. ''Umm, ¿Tuviste algún sueño interesante, cariño?''

''Meh''

Shining y Rarity se miraron incómodamente por unos momentos.

''¿Todo anda bien Spikey? Te ves terriblemente molesto por algo''

Spike tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de responder con algunos insultos previamente escogidos. Apenas si lo logró y volvió su atención al bowl de cereal.

''...Meh''

Antes de que rarity tuviera oportunidad de responder, la puerta de la sala explotó en una lluvia de astillas, y pedazos de otros materiales caros. Parándose detrás de la nube de escombros estaba una alicornio rosada lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Ojeras masivas debajo de sus ojos, crin hecha un desastre, y una expresión que hubiera mandado a Nightmare Moon de vuelta a la Luna en un parpadeo, ella era aterradora a la vista por así decirlo.

Uno de los sirvientes se puso a su lado, ''Um, perdón Cadence su majestad, déjeme escoltarla hacia e-''

''Se cual es el camino!'' Cadence respondió, arrojando el sirviente a un lado.

Ella caminó a duras penas hacia la mesa, en sus ojos se veía fuego cuando miro a Shining y Rarity causando que los dos se encogieran en sus asientos, Cuando alcanzó la mesa, ella se sentó en su puesto al lado de Shining Armor, y puso su mirada en la mesa.

''Buenos días, cariño ¿Como estas?'' Shining preguntó, cuidadosamente tomando una cucharada de su cereal.

''¿Como estoy? ¿Como estoy? Bueno, dejame deci—'' Sus acciones potencialmente violentas fueron rápidamente llevadas a un alto por Spikie cuando tosió nerviosamente. ''Estoy... bien'' Cadence esparció su magia por su cuerpo, arreglando su crin y curveandola, y arreglando cualquier imperfección, el maquillaje en el ojo ya estaba menos rayado y más definido ahora.

''Solo.. tuve una pequeña pesadilla anoche es todo'' Ella finalizó. Spike suspiró notablemente desde su asiento.

Shining Armor levantó su casco hacia la cara de su esposa. ''Ay, no! Quizás debas descansar un poco más, amor'' Shining ofreció, peo Cadence ni se inmuto en escuchar. Un sirviente puso un tazón de cereal de chocolate en frente de Cadence, pero ella lo tiró con el casco.

''No... Tengo… Hambre'' Ella gruñó

Un silencio perturbador se sintió en la mesa. Los ojos de Rarity estaban enfocados su compañero dragón. ''¿Les pasa algo hoy? Los dos están muy, cual es la palabra… Irritables''

''Oh, no, estamos perfectamente bien, Rarity'' Cadence respondió casi de inmediato. ''Hablando de eso, ¿Como dormiste anoche? ¿Estaba muy caliente tu habitación? No queremos sofocarte, ¡¿O si?!'' Su ojo se contrajo involuntariamente varias veces, antes de que su ira se fuera otra vez.

Rarity se tocó la barbilla y miró a Cadence por un momento. ''Espera un minuto, Creo que entiendo exactamente lo que pasa aquí''

''¿Ah sí?'' Cadence dijo, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

''Claro querida'' Rarity respondió, radiante. ''Alguien necesita una cita de relajación en el spa! Tu vas a venir conmigo en este momento!''

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Cadence fue llevada fuera de su asiento y arrastrada por la puerta por la unicornio blanca.

Rarity va a morir… Spike se rió suave y levemente, luego volteó su atención hacia el pony con quien lo dejaron a solas.

''Bueno, Spike… Como has estado?''

Spike miró al pony a través de la mesa y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. ''Meh, he estado bien. ¿Tu?''

Moviendo sus cascos, Shining de repente se paró de la mesa y se movió por la mesa, sentándose al lado de Spike. ''De hecho, Spike, Necesitaba hablarte de eso. Yo, um, bueno, hay algo que tengo que confesarte''

Spike se empezó a preocupar si Shining oiría el latido de su corazón.

¿Va… a confesarmelo?

''¿Que pasa?''

''Las cosas entre Cadence y yo… Bueno no han estado muy bien. Con sus labores reales consumiendo todo su tiempo… Y cuando estamos juntos, ella está muy cansada o irritable como para hablarme… Asi que yo...''

Spike se levantó abruptamente ''¿Tu que?''

El casco del príncipe fue amablemente puesta sobre el hombro de Spike y lo sentó otra vez en su silla.

''Quiero renovar mis votos hacia Cadence''


	3. El Implacable

Cadence tenía una expresión nefasta acompañada de sus ojos y orejas siendo maltratadas con la incesante charla que Rarity decidió proveer durante el tratamiento, ellas estaban sentadas lado a lado en la habitación del spa, con máscaras de lodo rejuvenecedoras, 'garantizan la relajación del cuerpo y el mejoramiento del comportamiento'

No tuvo tal efecto en Cadence.

''Oh, Cadence, no creerias en los problemas en los que Twilight se mete'' Llevando su no recíproca conversación.

Cadence podía sentir su cabeza calentándose, y un dolor de cabeza aproximándose rápidamente. Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no forzar el cierre de la boca de Rarity, metiendole su cuerno en la boca. De todos modos, eso no le sentaría muy bien con las pobres ponis del spa presenciando el evento, y Spike no lo apreciaría tampoco. Así que por el momento, la venganza tendría que esperar.

''Y luego le dije 'Lo siento Twilight, pero eso es un tubo de ensayo, no un tazón de explosión de cocoa'' Rarity estalló en carcajadas, causando que algunas gotas de saliva aterrizaran en Cadence.

Cadence se limpió la saliva de su casco y se rió falsamente con la broma de Rarity, a pesar de que no le estaba prestando atención. Una cosa y solo una cosa había permanecido en su mente.

El beso.

El mojado, continuo, y tortuoso beso que Rarity había puesto en su esposo. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente, una tras otra,impactando sus pensamientos cada segundo. Y cada segundo se transformaban un tortuoso dolor en su cabeza, como una migraña que no se va.

''Y no creerías la reacción que me dió Spike cuando le dije que se veía muy bien en la cena semanas antes. Ha, el aún me admira de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, años atrás,'' Rarity dijo, con una risita. ''Es realmente adorable''

El dolor, la voz, las imágenes, la unicornio blanca, era demasiado, y ella tuvo suficiente.

''Ahora, cadence—''

Ella.

''—como van las cosas—''

Tuvo.

''—entre tu y tu magnífico esposo?''

Suficiente.

''Callate, malvavisco odioso y narcisista!'' Cadence gritó levantándose de su asiento. ''¿Es que no tienes un boton de apagado para tu boca?''

El subsiguiente silencio en la habitación solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de dos pedazos de pepino cayéndose de la cara de Cadence.

Rarity estaba sentada en un silencio total, junto con todo el personal del spa. Los últimos volvieron a su trabajo, mientras Rarity intentaba hablar. ''¿M-Malvavisco? ¿Estas segura de que estas bien, querida?''

Cadance usó cada lección de autocontrol que pudo reunir para restringirse de asesinar a la pony justo ahí.

Controlate, chica. Solo tienes que resistir hasta que te reunas con Spike esta tarde.

''Umm, Lo s-s-... siento, Rarity,'' Cadence dijo, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera una bebida caliente en un día de verano. ''Creo que estoy un poco cansada, ya que no dormí nada anoche. Pero, claro, no lo entenderías, porque estoy segura de que tu dormiste excelentemente anoche!''

''Oh, sí, querida. Las acomodaciones que suministraste son espléndidas! Siento lastima por el pobre Spike… parecía que no pego el ojo en toda la noche. Espero que el pobre esté bien. Odiaría verlo enfermo en sus vacaciones'' Rarity dijo, con una expresión triste. ''El trabaja tan duro en casa, el merece un tiempo para relajarse y descansar''

Cadence apenas podía creer lo que decía Rarity. Primero, lo engaña con Shining Armor. Luego, tiene el descaro de actuar inocentemente y prácticamente burlarse del pobre dragón al que está traicionando. Esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

''Bueno, Rarity… Quizás Spike no pudo dormir porque algo lo molestaba. Ya sabes, algo como un dolor en el corazón. Como, no se, la clase de dolor que sufre alguien cuando está bajo mucho estrés'' Cadence le dijo a Rarity en un tono parecido al usado para explicarle algo a un niño.

Rarity lo pensó por un momento. ''No, no lo creo. Debió ser algo que se comió. Ahora ¿Que tal si terminamos nuestro tratamiento en el spa?''

Cadence de alguna manera estaba iracunda por la ignorancia de Rarity. Su estómago ya se estaba sintiendo mal.

De la manera que ella lo veía, ella tenía dos opciones: manejar la situación maduramente y discutir las cosas como un adulto responsable, o, podía rompe la puerta en pedazos y hacer una muy iracunda salida.

Ella escogió la segunda.

''Ahhh!'' Con un corto disparo de magia, las puertas del spa fueron destrozadas, y Cadence se fue, insultando cada objeto en su camino.

Rarity, una vez más, fue dejada atónita por lo sucedido. Concentrándose otra vez, fue a la puerta destruida.

''Querida, ¿Es ese día del mes?''

Spike no tenía idea de como procesar las palabras que acaba de oír. Su cerebro empezó a chispear y sacar humo solo tratando de procesarlo.

¿Quiere renovar sus votos a Cadence? ¿La hermosa yegua a la que le fue infiel la noche anterior? ¿Es posible posible para alguien ser tan irrealistamente ignorante?

''Tu… uh...'' Spike tartamudeó, dándole a Shining una oportunidad para explicarse mejor.

''Escucha, Spike. Cuando los invite al Imperio, esperaba que tu y Rarity estuvieran dispuestos a unirsenos en la ceremonia. Todo lo que ha pasado aquí en estos años no ha ayudado a nuestra relación, pero tener a unos de sus amigos aquí mientras tu y yo trabajamos en renovar nuestros votos puede ser justo lo que necesitamos para unirnos otra vez. ¿Que dices? ¿Serias mi dragón de honor?''

Shining puso su casco en el hombro de Spike, y le ofreció una pequeña medalla en forma de diamante.

''Este broche siempre fue usado por el padrino de la boda en el viejo Imperio de cristal… He estado investigando mucho de su historia así que puedo seguir las tradiciones correctamente. Lo encontré mientras excavaba en las viejas habitaciones del castillo, y me encantaría que lo usaras''

Spike empuñó su garra, y miró hacia otro lado.

Debe creer que soy una especie de idiota.

El volteó y le sonrió a Shining.

''Si, por supuesto Shining! Es grandioso que quieras que yo sea tu… eh… dragón de honor!'' Spike tomó el broche en su garra y lo aplastó fuertemente con los dedos.

Espera a que Cadence se entere de esto…

Shining se levantó de la mesa, y lentamente se movió hacia la ventana. Era una larga, y completa pieza de vidrio de techo a piso con una hermosa vista al reino. El suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza.

Spike quería irse sin que Shining lo notara, pero algo lo hizo quedarse.

Shining volteó y miró a Spike, con lágrimas en los ojos.

''¿Que pasa?'' Spike preguntó.

''No lo se, Spike. ¿Y qué pasa si ella no acepta mis votos? ¿Que si ella decide terminar todo ahí?''

Ha, tendrás suerte si siquiera habrá un ''ahí'' después de que le digas.

Shining estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez, y movió su casco por la ventana. ''¿Quizás me puedas ayudar?''

Spike apenas le puso atención a la confesión de Shining, con su mente en cambio pensando cada insulto posible que conocía.

''¿Spike?''

La concentración del dragón se rompió y se dio cuenta de que Shining le hablaba.

''Si, claro! Lo que necesites, yo te ayudo''

El inmediatamente se arrepintió de ofrecer su asistencia a Shining, pero en segundos su ira y arrepentimiento hilaron un plan.  
>''Oh gracias, Spike!'' Shining dijo con emoción. ''Será un gran acontecimiento! Habrá un festín, un baile, y claro mi hermana y sus amigas van a estar ahí!''<p>

El príncipe agarro mágicamente a Spike, y empezó a cargarlo fuera del salón comedor.

''Dejame mostrarte lo que he hecho hasta ahora!''

Spike se desplomó a sí mismo en la cómoda cama de huéspedes y suspiró.

''No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando en este lugar''

Rarity y Cadence no habían regresado del spa y se estaba haciendo tarde. Al principio spike estaba preocupado de que Cadence le hubiera hecho algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir a Rarity. Algo que pudiera involucrar risas maníacas, preparaciones para funerales y el sonido de la venganza haciendo eco por los pasillos.

''Ugh, ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más simples?'' Spike dijo, recostandose en la cama. ''Quizás pueda hacer que Twilight me regrese a antes de que vinieramos aquí. Siento que todo se va a ir al diablo… aún más de lo que ya se fue!''

Spike estaba tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero terminó con un punzante dolor de cabeza.

''Veamos.. Shining y Rarity se besaron en el Zafírio; fingen que no saben nada al respecto; Cadence quiere matar a Rarity; He apostado una guerra personal con Shining; Shining rompe en llanto y dice que quiere a cadence de vuelta''

''...''

''... ...''

''. . .''

''Sip, todos nos vamos a ir al infierno''

La puerta explotó en una nube de astillas, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

''Um, ¿Cadence? ¿Esta todo bien?'' Spike preguntó, sentándose a la llegada de la princesa. ''Estan todos, ya sabes, vivos?''  
>''Desafortunadamente...'' Cadence respondió. ''Spike, no tengo idea de como la soportas. ¿Ella siquiera sabe cómo callarse y meterse en sus asuntos?''<p>

''No. Solo me acostumbre después de un tiempo,'' el respondió. ''Solo es un comentario, pero… supongo que tu cita en el spa no resultó muy bien''

Cadence le lanzó una mirada molesta a Spike. ''¿Tu crees? No la soporto! Ella actúa como si fuera perfectamente inocente"

"Dimelo a mi," dijo Spike, moviéndose para darle espacio en la cama a Cadence. "Shining casi me hace vomitar con lo que dijo después de que te fueras"

"Qué quieres decir" Cadence replicó, sentándose junto a Spike.

"Bueno, dijo que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre tu y—'"

"Ha, sorpresa, sorpresa'' Cadence dijo sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, eso no es todo. El dijo que quería renovar sus votos nupciales hacia ti… y quiere que yo le ayude"

La cara de cadence se congeló, su boca abierta y su ojo izquierdo contrayéndose incontrolablemente. "Lo siento, Spike , No creo haber oído eso bien. ¿Dijiste 'renovar... votos'?"

"Si," Spike dijo asintiendo. "Pero no te preocupes!"

"Spike, tienes exactamente diez segundos para decirme por qué no debería sofocar a Shining en cama esta noche!"

"No, no puedes matarlo! Al menos, no aún" Spike se levantó y miró cara a cara a Cadence. "Tengo un plan"


End file.
